Matrix Revolutions Tribute
by Rosie McLovin
Summary: It's another songfic, but GASP! It isn't another one of Rose's crazy parodies! It's actually her mellow tribute with Revolution spoilers, so read with caution and review!


**

Matrix Revolution Tribute 

**   
A Matrix version of "American Pie", sung by Don McLean   
  
  
  
_A long long time ago, I can still remember   
How that Agent used to make me smile   
And I knew if I had my chance   
That I could make that Agent laugh   
And maybe, he'd be happy for awhile   
  
But Thomas Anderson made me shiver   
With every punch and kick he'd deliver   
Bad news on the door step   
I couldn't take one more step   
  
I can't remember if I cried   
When I read about his murdered bride   
Something touched me deep inside   
The day the Agent died   
So....   
  
Bye, bye Mr. Agent Smith guy   
He beat Neo in the Matrix   
But then he said goodbye   
And Neo and Trinity   
They kissed and they cried   
Singin' "This'll be the day that we die"   
"This'll be the day that we die"   
  
Did you write the book of love   
Can Persephone find affection from above?   
'Cause Marovigian doesn't seem to care...   
Now do you believe in free-will or fate   
Or is your decision a moment too late?   
And can you teach me   
How to dodge those bullets in slow-mo...?   
  
Well I know Trinity's in love with him   
'Cause I saw her holding his hand again   
She knew he couldn't die yet   
He hadn't found his love he'd just met.   
  
I was a lonely teenage fangirl then   
But still I can remember when,   
I fell on the floor and I wepted   
The day the Agent died,   
I started singing   
  
Bye, bye Mr. Agent Smith guy   
He beat Neo in the Matrix   
But then he said goodbye   
And Neo and Trinity   
They kissed and they cried   
Singin' "This'll be the day that we die"   
"This'll be the day that we die"   
  
Now for years on end we've been on our own   
The Beginning has an Ending as foretold   
But that's not how it should have to be   
When the Kid fought sentinels and the commander died   
He fought his heart out and he carried on   
His avenging spirit set to defend Zion   
  
Oh and while Agent Smith was looking down   
He knew he could win but yet he frowned   
The Matrix was adjourned   
No verdict was returned   
And while Smith took to the air at night   
I fell off my feet at his sudden flight   
I had no clue they'd both lose the fight   
The day the Agent died,   
I was singin'   
  
Bye, bye Mr. Agent Smith guy   
He beat Neo in the Matrix   
But then he said goodbye   
And Neo and Trinity   
They kissed and they cried   
Singin' "This'll be the day that we die"   
"This'll be the day that we die"   
  
Morphiuse fought for life to say the least   
The sentinels left Zion in peace   
The cries filled the city and caves   
Peace at last, the world shall change   
Link returned home and never left   
Trinity died a gallant death   
Now the half-time air was sweet perfume   
While the humans played a marching tune   
  
All the people got up to dance and jest   
The sentinels carried Neo to rest   
The Agents were gone, their deaths now justified   
The Oracle and Seraph watch Sati paint the sky   
Do you recall the lovely colors made   
The day the Agent died,   
I started singin'   
  
Bye, bye Mr. Agent Smith guy   
He beat Neo in the Matrix   
But then he said goodbye   
And Neo and Trinity   
They kissed and they cried   
Singin' "This'll be the day that we die"   
"This'll be the day that we die"   
  
And there we were all in one place   
A generation lost in cyberspace   
With no time left to start again   
So come on Niobe and Morpheius   
Celebrate Zion's freedom quick   
'Cause nothing lasts forever in the end...   
  
And as I watched the Agent develope through time   
My hands clenched into fists as I sobbed and cried   
No angel born in the Matrix or Earth   
Could stop me from the feelings I felt since birth   
And as the Senitinels carried Neo into the light   
The light of the sacrificial rite   
I was sheilding my face and walked into the night   
The day the Agent died,   
I was singin',   
  
Bye, bye Mr. Agent Smith guy   
He beat Neo in the Matrix   
But then he said goodbye   
And Neo and Trinity   
They kissed and they cried   
Singin' "This'll be the day that we die"   
"This'll be the day that we die"   
  
I saw Persephone singing the blues   
And I asked her for some happy news   
But she slid tears down her cheeks and walked away   
I walked through the rave's doors   
Where I sang 'bout the Agent years before   
But Marovingian said the music wouldn't play   
  
But in Zion the children screamed   
The lovers laugh and the poets dreamed   
Cries of victory were spoken   
But the Matrix's volume had broken   
  
And the three men I admire most   
Smith, Johnson, and even Ghost,   
They were deleted to say the most,   
The day the Agent died   
And I was singing   
  
Bye, bye Mr. Agent Smith guy   
He beat Neo in the Matrix   
But then he said goodbye   
And Neo and Trinity   
They kissed and they cried   
Singin' "This'll be the day that we die" _   
  
  
**Disclaimer: The Matrix does not belong to me and I do not own the song, I own the fic, and you will cherish and love each other for the rest of your lives. **


End file.
